A Day In the Forest
by Pandamoniam
Summary: A normal day in the woods turns into something else when two friends discover the last thing they would expect to find: a girl. Agunimon x Kazemon. Oneshot


**Me: Hello everyone! I have decided to write a oneshot for my second favorite couple: Agunimon and Kazemon.**

**Kazemon: What do you mean 'second favorite'?**

**Me: No, no, no, no, no. You misunderstand. You are in my #1 couple. I meant the Agunimon and Kazemon from the Digimon Xros Wars Manga.**

**Kazemon XW(That's for Xros Wars): Ha ha! In. Your. Face.**

**Kazemon: Shut up.**

**Kazemon XW: I don't really want to.**

**Me: Okay. Both of you stop before I kill both of you and have to find a new girl to go with both of the Agunimons. Now, one of you do the disclaimer.**

**Both: She's doing it!**

**Me: *sigh* This was a bad idea from the start. Ooh, I have an idea! I'll brainwash them with my new toy. *Holds up a black and with striped spinning disk* You will now do the disclaimer.**

**Both: Pandamoniam does not own Digimon.**

**Me: That's why I don't use this! They never give a comical 'if' at the end of the disclaimer...**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL**

A warm breeze flew along the hills and through the streets of the Colosseum Zone, warming all who were touched by it. The sun shone down from the sky and coated the ground with sunlight like a blanket and caused trees to cast their shadows along the ground, making shady spots for those who wished for relief from the summer heat.

In the midst of the shade were two young Digimon who were having a round of friendly sparring. Both were rather human like, in a way, but one resembled a wolf, while the other, a dragon of some sort.

The older of the two had had short, blonde hair, and a wolf-like mask placed on his head. A blue scarf was wrapped around his head a few extra times and draped down his back, as it was still too big for him. Finally, he was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt with the symbol of light on each shoulder and sleeves a little bit too long for him, which made it harder for him to grasp his main weapons: two light sabers.

His younger fighting companion, on the other hand, had what seemed to be a mane of blonde hair. He had a helmet, which was a little bit too big for him, placed on his head with two, stubby silver horns sticking out of it, as well as a pair of bright, blue eyes. He had on a black jump suit with a belt around his waist with the symbol of fire inscribed on it, gloves with a strange silver box with little holes on it on each hand that fire could come out of, and boots that had two long claws that were attatched to the end of the said clothing item.

"Lobo Kendo!" the wolf-like child shouted as he charged his opponent and spun his light sabers in an inexperienced fashion.

"Pyro Punch!" His friend threw a fiery punch at the blue-clad blonde's light kendo sticks, which he quickly sliced through sloppily.

"You're getting better," the horned child grinned while panting, as their fight had been going on for a few hours.

"Thanks, Agunimon," his companion responded as he started to breathe heavily.

"We should probably take a break, though," Agunimon smiled as he made his way over to the side of their 'arena' and sat down.

"Agreed," the other smiled as he sat down next to him.

The two warriors-in-the-making smiled and lay down on their backs, staring at the sky. The day had been perfect so far, the training, talking, playing, all of it. It didn't seem like anything could spoil this for the two friends. Nope, nothing in the world.

Agunimon sat up suddenly and looked around as a soft noise hit his ears. This sudden movement caused his sparring partner to sit up and look around as well, wondering what his friend had heard.

"What's wrong?" the short haired Digimon asked as he looked around.

"Quiet, Lobomon. I hear something," the other blonde hissed softly, "There might be more Zone Jumpers."

Lobomon quickly mouthed an 'okay', and followed after the rash child, hoping secretly that it was just his friend's imagination.

The horned Digimon lead the two of them through the trees and undergrowth and finally, after what seemed like hours which in reality was only about two minutes, they arrived at the source of the noise.

Agunimon poked his head out to where the noise was at and almost gasped at what he saw. There, seated in front of a pool of water, was a girl about his age.

She was wearing a pair of glasses, her sky blue orbs shining dully from behind them, and a headband with butterfly wings on the side which held her extremely long violet hair out of her face. A pair of clear butterfly wings came out through her purple top, and a pair of silver gloves topped off with the symbol of wind covered her hands. Finally, she had a pair of purple boots with green soles on her feet which completed her look; a look that Agunimon couldn't stop staring at.

Upon further investigation, the said male Digimon was able to figure out where the noise he had heard earlier was coming from. The girl was crying. Not loudly, but crying nonetheless.

"What's wrong?"

Agunimon's sudden voice caused the purple wearing Digimon to jump and start hugging her legs in fear. The blonde blinked and slowly slid out from the plants' grip and down to the fairy's side, where he plopped down beside her and gently began moving his hand up and down her back in a calming manner.

Slowly, she raised her head a bit and looked to see who had been kind enough to try to make her feel better. Her eyes blinked out a few more tears as the reason she was crying in the first place came back to her mind, and she began to bawl again.

The blonde then brought up his other hand and gently wiped the newest tears from her eyes, completely ignoring Lobomon's snickering in the bushes, and smiled at her. She returned a weaker smile and gave him a hug, which took him completely off guard, but he didn't really care. Then, she slowly released him and gazed into his eyes for moment, before she whispered to him, "Thank you."

"It's no big deal," Agunimon responded with a smile, the same one he had given her earlier, "I have a question, though."

"What is it?" she asked while she tried to dry ear eyes, only to fail miserably as she began to cry again.

"I was wondering why you were crying," the horned Digimon whispered as the fairy's head slowly came to rest on his shoulder.

Agunimon then blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, all the while crying.

"Hey, come on now. You're alright now, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you," he smiled as his arms went around her and pulled her into a hug.

The girl weakly looked up at him and a smile came across her face, although it wasn't a very good one. "W-well I-I'm crying b-because s-some Digimon were making fun of me."

"Why were they making fun of you?"

"W-well, I'm kind of nerdy, especially with my glasses. And it's not like I like them or anything, it's just that I… I…"

Agunimon sighed as he began trying to think of a way to make her feel better. "W-well I think they look good on you," he stuttered, a blush spreading across his face.

"Really?" the fairy girl blushed as she quickly looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Y-yeah. Oh, uh… I'm um, uh… Agunimon," he added nervously, hoping that the girl didn't notice.

"What's wrong? Gatomon got your tongue?" she giggled as she released him from her grasp, "Well, I'm Kazemon. Nice to meet you, Agunimon."

"Wow, you two are practically a couple!" Lobomon snickered as he climbed out of the brambles, yanking his scarf free and walking out in front of them.

"Kazemon, this is my friend, Lobomon," Agunimon spat dryly, which caused the wolfish child to recoil in fake fear.

"Wow! Someone's in a bad mood!" he snickered back, which caused the long haired blonde to stand up and whack him across the head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Lobomon growled as he stomped on his friend's foot.

"Boys, stop fighting," Kazemon smiled as she stood up and pushed the two apart, her worries completely vanishing as she did so.

"Riiiight," wolf boy smiled as he rolled his eyes at her, which caused her to punch him on the head.

"AGUNIMON! Did you see that!?" he yelled, causing the other two to begin laughing at him.

"Nice one," the said Digimon snickered as he looked over at the winged girl. "So, do you have any friends?" he asked politely.

"Yeah," Kazemon replied with a sad smile, "But she's out visiting her brother and sister who live in the Swords Zone and the Snow Zone."

"Well… you can be our friends until she gets back," Agunimon offered, which earned him a glare from Lobomon.

"No she can't!" Lobomon yelled at his companion, "Girls have cooties!"

This statement then caused the two others to fall over anime style, and of course, Kazemon got up and wacked him again.

"I don't have lice!" she exclaimed, causing the prosecutor to deadpan.

"I didn't say you had lice, I said you have cooties," he responded with an offended look on his face.

"Cooties and lice are the same thing."

"No they aren't"

"Yes they are! If you looked in a dictionary, you would know that!"

"Who looks in dictionaries anymore?"

"I do!"

"Wow. You MUST be a nerd, then."

"Well I bet that…that… that you can't read!"

"What kind of a terrible comeback was that?"

"A comeback that I use!"

Agunimon sweat dropped as he listened to the two argue. "They're going to be at this for a while, aren't they?"

"Never mind," Kazemon sighed as she looked away from Lobomon and over to the other male. "So anyways, sure, I'd love to be your friend."

"Aww…" Lobomon whined disappointedly.

"Lobomon."

"Yeah, Agunimon?"

"Shut up."

"Okay…"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL**

**A/N:**

** And here is my theory on how they all met. For those of you wondering, in the manga, Digimon are born in one form that they only mature in, but never evolve from a higher level. I believe Darkknightmon was the one who said that. He also said that only minor changes were made in the Digimon, which explains why Shoutmon's Digimon Hunter form is different than his normal Xros Wars form. Finally, I figured that they wouldn't need their armor yet at such a young age, but I thought Agunimon having his helmet on would be kind of funny to picture, as it is still normal sized for adult Agunimon.**

** Also, please review. I would love to know what you thought of the Oneshot, and how I could improve, but no flaming. Those who flame… well… let's say it won't be pretty.**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam**


End file.
